The Saturday Boys
by cihojuda
Summary: Short oneshots about Doc, Zak, and Zak's son Solomon. -OC-
1. At Midnight

It wasn't that Zak minded having to get up in the middle of the night to take care of his son. It was the getting up in the middle of the night that Zak minded.

After Wadi had angrily informed him that it was "his turn" to check on the baby, Zak had had to drag himself out of bed and down the hall in his pajamas to see what could possibly be wrong this time. Half an hour later, here he was and Solomon was still wailing. Zak was at the end of his rope. He'd tried everything he could think of and nothing had worked.

As a last resort, Zak started to pace the room with Solomon in his arms. It was like a miracle. Solomon stopped crying and was soon asleep, leaning against his father's chest. Zak took him back to his crib.

"Night, Solomon," he whispered, giving the little boy a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Love you kiddo."


	2. Like Father, Like Son

"He can't be that far away!" Drew yelled. "I'll go this way. Call me if you find him!" Doc nodded and sprinted off into the jungle.  
>"Zak? Zak, where are you?" Oh, that kid... If he was ok, he was in SO MUCH TROUBLE...<br>Doc vaulted over a fallen tree and skidded to a stop. Zak was sitting in the middle of the clearing in front of him, in what looked like some kind of nest. A yellow cryptid that looked like a small dinosaur was sniffing his head.  
>"Hi, Dad!" Zak shook back his overlong sleeve and waved. "Look what I found!" He giggled and pushed the dinosaur away, getting up and walking over to his father. Doc picked him up and held him away from the dinosaur.<br>"Why are you scared?" Zak asked. "He's friendly."  
>Doc held the five-year-old under his armpits at arm's length. "I'm not scared of it. I was scared for you. Do you know how dangerous it is to run away from me and your mother?"<br>Zak simply said "No."  
>"Well, it is." Doc put him back on the ground and followed him over to the cryptid. It sniffed him curiously, then looked at Zak.<br>"That's my dad," Zak told it proudly. He disappeared into the bushes for a few seconds, coming back with a violently pink cryptid that he showed Doc with a smile. "These guys are friends. They can't find their moms and dads so I told them you could help."  
>Doc felt himself smiling too. He knelt down to Zak's eye level and ruffled his hair. "That's my boy."<p>

**23 years later**

Zak jumped a rotten log, landing in a small clearing and looking had the strangest feeling he'd been there before, but he couldn't quite place _when._  
>There was a rustle from behind him, and a human voice whining. It sounded like someone was stuck somewhere. Zak turned just as his son Solomon tumbled out from inside the log.<br>"What are you doing here?" Zak scowled. "I told you to stay with your mother!"  
>"But I wanted to come with you!" Solomon protested, standing up. "Mother doesn't let me play with the animals because of stupid Zara, an' I wanna come with you! I'm old enough!"<br>Zak crossed his arms. "You're _five._"  
>Solomon pouted and tried to stare Zak down. When that got him nowhere, he turned and ran off.<br>"HEY!" Zak sprinted after him. "Solomon! Get back here!"  
>He ran for a few minutes before finding himself back where he started. There was a green dinosaur-looking crypitd standing in the middle of the clearing. Solomon was sitting on its back, laughing like it was the most fun he'd ever had.<br>Suddenly, realization hit Zak. He remembered- he HAD been here before; been in almost the exact same situation with his own father. He came out from behind a tree cautiously.  
>Solomon slipped off the cryptid's back. "Dad, <em>look<em> at these things. Aren't they great?" He picked up a pinkish-purple cryptid from the roots of a nearby tree and brought it to him, beaming.  
>Zak just smiled, squatted down beside him, and messed up his hair.<br>"That's my boy."


	3. Sol's Christmas YoYo

A/N: Solomon=Sol.

Zara=his sister.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"All right son, looks like the last present's yours." Zak picked up a purple box with a blue bow and handed it to Sol, who grinned and started to tear off the paper. "Wait on that for a second, Sol. There's a speech that goes with this one."  
>"Huh?" Sol asked, looking up in confusion.<br>"Well, your mother and I have been arguing over which one of you to give this to for a long time," Zak explained. "We figured that now, with everything that's been going on with your sister being Kur, you might be the right one for it."  
>Wadi leaned over Sol's shoulder from behind. "Open it."<br>Instead, he shook it. The box rattled. "It's plastic," he reasoned, pulling off the ribbon. "And it's gotta be small..." The wrapping paper fell to the floor beside him. "'Cause the box is small..." The top came off the box.  
>"A yo-yo?"<br>"It was mine," Wadi said, plucking it from the box. "I wanted one of you to have it, now that I don't use it." She swung it around her head, then towards Zak.  
>Zak ducked. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that thi-"<br>Zara shot off the edge of the couch. "Dad! Watch that lamp!"  
>The yo-yo dropped back into Sol's outstretched hands, and his mother took them in her own, closing them over her little toy. "Do you want it?"<br>Sol peered through his fingers at it. He was holding a piece of family history. Recent family history, granted, but this was from when his parents were the age he and Zara were now! And just imagine what he could do with it. It would be like having the Claw! Except for the fact that he wasn't Kur. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, Mother."


	4. Gone but Not Forgotten

It still feels like you're here.  
>Like you could come in at any second, complaining about the boys or Doyle or how I left a candle burning again.<br>I _miss_ you, Doc.  
>I'm sitting in our bedroom. Do you remember it? We've had to rebuild it so many times, but it's still ours. It's still got so much of us... There's so much you.<br>How many times did I see you standing in front of that same old mirror, getting ready to go out? Must be hundreds. You always wore that same old orange tie. I teased you, but orange worked for you. It _was_ you. I still have your favorite tie. The one you wore to Zak's wedding- and ours. It's going with you. They're going to let me put it on you before they bury you. I hope you get to wear it where you're going. Tell my parents I love them.  
>I never realized how big this house was until I had to live in it on my own. I remember when we built it for the first time; it was so much <em>fun.<em> And the day we brought Zak home to it. That was even better.  
>*knock knock knock*<br>"Mom?"  
>"What? Oh, Zak. Just... Just give me a second, kiddo."<br>Goodbye, my darling.  
>I love you.<p>

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: This is from Drew's point of view after Doc dies.


	5. Zak's Autobiography

This is not a story about me.

I might be the main character, but this story is about my family.

You're going to fly with my uncle; run through jungles with my mother and brothers; explore caves with my father; set salt monsters free with my wife and help my kids save the world... Again. You'll learn about animals that aren't supposed to exist that slept in my bedroom; and come face-to-face with death more times than it's probably good for you in one lifetime.

I've already been through all this. You get to see it firsthand through the eyes of my younger self- but like I said:

This is not a story about me.

This is the story of my family.

-An excerpt from Zak Saturday's autobiography, unpublished


	6. You'll Be in My Heart

Drew sat in the window, crying softly into her hands. The diamond on her engagement ring threw a tiny rainbow onto the floor next to her as the light shone through it.  
>"I'm sorry," Solomon said, sitting next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know-"<br>"I should've told you about my family," Drew whispered. "I don't want to lose you, too..."  
>"You won't," he said. "I promise, I'm not going to leave you." He took her hand, brushing over her ring with his thumb. "I love you."<p>

_Come, stop your crying; it'll be alright.  
>Just take my hand and hold it tight.<br>I will protect you from all around you.  
>I will be here, don't you cry.<em>

"So your fiancee can beat you up?"  
>"Shut up, Arthur."<br>"Isn't she six years younger than you?"  
>"I SAID SHUT UP!"<p>

_For one so small, you seem so strong.  
>My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.<br>This bond between us can't be broken.  
>I will be here, don't you cry.<em>

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce, making their first public appearance as husband and wife: Dr. and Mrs. Solomon Saturday!"

_You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart.  
>From this day on, now and forever more.<br>You'll be in my heart; no matter what they say.  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart,<br>Always..._

"I don't get why you married her, Doc. All she ever talks about is magic and faries."

_Why don't they understand the way we feel?  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain.<br>We might be different but deep inside us,  
>We're not that different at all...<em>

"Doc?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Do you want kids?"

_You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart.  
>From this day on, now and forever more.<br>You'll be in my heart; no matter what they say.  
>You'll be here in my heart,<br>Always..._

"Ancient magic? And that's the kind of hard, proven science you're planning to teach the baby?"  
>"Why? Scared to admit there are some things that Daddy just doesn't understand?"<p>

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?  
>We need each other, to have and to hold.<br>They'll see in time, I know...  
>When destiny calls you, you have to hold on.<br>I may not be with you, but you have to be strong.  
>They'll see in time,<br>I know..._

Drew: "Let's name him Zak."  
>Doc: "Zak Saturday. I like it."<p>

_We'll show them together,  
>'Cause you'll be in my heart.<br>Believe me, you'll be in my heart.  
>From this day on, now and forever more.<br>You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.  
>You'll be there in my heart, always.<em>

"Drew?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"I love you."


	7. Brother, Sister

Zak: "Ok guys, this is the last picture I'm taking. The camera's out of battery and I'm out of patience. Just smile nicely for once; this is going to your grandfather."  
>Sol: "But Dad, Zara keeps making bunny ears."<br>Zara: "Sol sat on me."  
>Sol: "I <em>told<em> you, that was an accident."  
>Zara: "You think I did it on purpose?"<br>Sol: "You do everything else on purpose."  
>Zara: "No I don't!"<br>Sol: "Oh, so, what, you're a thief AND a liar?"  
>Zara: "Mother! Dad!"<br>Zak and Wadi: "Solomon!"  
>Sol: "You always take her side! Mother, you're even the one who taught her to take my stuff!"<br>Zara: "She taught me to take stuff without people knowing. I just take your stuff 'cause I like the faces you make when you're mad. Then you sic your bat on me and it's not fun anymore."  
>Zak: "Ok guys, I am seriously starting to-"<br>Sol: "Dad likes you better."  
>Zara: "Only because he thinks Grandpa likes you better than him."<br>Zak: "I do not. Someone has to teach her how to use her power, son."  
>Sol: "Stupid Kur."<br>Zak: "I know, I know..."  
>Wadi: "Can we please get this over with? My father isn't going to wait for this picture forever!"<br>Zara: "I love you, big brother."  
>Sol: "...You too, Sis."<br>Wadi: "Zak. Take the picture. Now."


	8. I'll Love You Forever

A mother held her baby boy in her arms. She rocked him back and forth, back and forth. And as she rocked him, she sang,

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Then her baby started to grow up. He got bigger and bigger until he was five years old, and could run all around the house. He left his toys all around and brought wild animals inside and occasionally knocked things over he wasn't supposed to. Some days his mother thought, _This kid is driving me CRAZY!_

But at night, when she was sure her baby was asleep, she would go into his room, rock him in her arms, back and forth, back and forth, and sing,

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

That little boy grew up too. He grew until he was twelve years old. That was the year she found out what her baby was. And he hated it. He cried and he moped and he didn't want to see anybody. His mother was the only one who could get through to him. She took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth, back and forth. And as she rocked him, she sang,

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

Then that boy grew up into a WILD teenager! He and his brothers had parties all night long and threw food everywhere messed things up around the house. Sometimes his mother felt like her house was a zoo!

But when the day was over, and she was sure her little man was asleep, she would sneak into his room, and sit on his bed, and sing,

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

And one day, her baby boy grew up all the way. He left home and got married and moved to a nice shiny new house across town.

But some days, when she missed him, his mother would come to visit him. And she would tell him about when he was a baby, and how she would rock him back and forth, back and forth, and sing,

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

And the mother, she had been growing up too. One day she got so old that she didn't know how old she was. And she called her son and she said, "Baby, come see me. I'm old and I'm sick and I need my little boy."

When he got there, she wanted to sing him the song, but she was too sick to do it.

So the grown-up boy took his mother in his arms and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, and he sang,

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my Mommy you'll be."

Then the boy came home. And he looked at his wife. And he looked at his little son and his teeny-tiny itty-bitty newborn daughter.

And he took his children in his arms and he rocked them back and forth, back and forth, and do you know what he sang?

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my babies you'll be.


End file.
